


Daddy Issues | Sebastian Stan

by butiknewhim



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butiknewhim/pseuds/butiknewhim





	Daddy Issues | Sebastian Stan

You stood at the front door, the cool summer air gracing your skin as you waited for the door to open. You always found yourself standing at the front of the same house nearly every summer night you were home from college. But this time, the visit was a bit later than usual.

A half-sleepy man opened the door, his sweatpants hanging low below his waist and a black t-shirt hugging his body in all the right ways. He was shocked someone would be ringing the doorbell this late but he had his suspicions it would be you. He let your arms wrap around his torso as you buried your face in his chest. He knew you were upset. 

“C'mere.” He took a step back, still holding you as he shut the front door and locked it. He lowered his head to kiss your forehead and wrapped his arms around you tighter. Your soft sobs hurt him more than you could ever imagine.

He guided you to the recliner in his living room, pulling away from you to take a seat. He waited with open arms before you sat on his lap. You threw your legs over the armrest as you lay against him. His hand coming up to your back rubbing large circles over it.

“What happened?” He asked. You shook your head, your lower lip trembled. “Baby girl,” he said in a lower tone. He didn’t like it when you kept secrets from him. “I can do something about it.”

“You can’t, Seb.” You whispered. “My parents' marriage is over, they fight all the time. I lock myself in my room while they’re in the kitchen screaming about the other woman.”

Sebastian’s fingers danced along his bearded jaw. He had to find a solution to it. He hated to see you so heartbroken. He wished you would move in with him and he had thought about it before.

“Help me take my mind off of it.” You murmured, pressing your lips against his. Sebastian closed his eyes and fell into the kiss. The hand on your backslid to your waist as he gave you a small squeeze. His other hand slid under your skirt as he pressed his fingertips against your center.

He moaned into your mouth, expecting to find the soft fabric of your panties only to feel your hot, bare skin under his fingers. His fingers slid further down, his middle finger caressing your folds as he nudged your legs apart. You planted a foot on the carpet, giving him access to you, his index finger flicked your clit before rubbing harsh circles around it.

You pulled away from Sebastian’s lips, looking down at your spread legs on the recliner. His hand wrapped around the thigh you had on the armrest and hitched it further up. His hand snaked down your hip and grabbed a fistful of your skirt pulling it up.

With his other hand, the middle and ring finger curved around your bare skin and found your folds again, gathering slickness that slipped out of you. Your breathing became shallow as he pressed his fingers lightly in your opening and slid them up slowly, spreading your outer lips.

You shruddered at the loss of his touch, turning your head to the side to see him open his mouth and lick his fingers clean. His mouth wrapped around his fingers and moaned.

“So sweet.” He pulled out his fingers with a pop and looked at you with lust in his eyes. He placed his fingers under your chin and pulled you in for a kiss. His tongue opening your mouth to him, letting you taste yourself from him.

You felt his dick harden under you through his sweatpants. Sebastian pulled away and found you smirking to yourself, he knew you felt how hard he was. He grinded up on your ass before placing his fingers where they were before and inserting them into you.

Your jaw dropped and mouth fell open as he started at a slow pace, making sure he hit all those sweet spots you had. He curled his fingers inside of you, making you arch your back into his chest you threw your head back on his shoulder as you grinded your hips. His palm brushing against your clit as he pumped his fingers out of you.

“Sebastian.” You moaned his name, his favorite sound out of you. Sometimes when you were unable to come over to his house he’d wrap his hand around his shaft as he jacked off with another hand on his phone. But no trashy cellphone reception could compare to the sounds you made now with him.

“That’s right, baby girl. Say my name. Scream it.” Sebastian growled that last part in your ear as he now pumped his fingers furiously in and out of your opening. You screamed his name as you reached your climax. Your hips stuttering forward as he continued his movements throughout your climax. He lost control and the fabric of the skirt in his hand tore apart with a loud ripping sound filling the room.

You didn’t mind your skirt being torn, you weren’t going to fix it. You liked wearing things Sebastian ruined for you. The hickeys he’d leave on your throat, the fingerprint bruises on your thighs, you kept everything that reminded you of him and these kinds of moments.

“Are you going to take that pretty little shirt off or do you want me to rip that one apart too?” He said. You lifted your head from his shoulder and stood up. Your wobbly legs formed a grin on Sebastian’s lips as you turned around to face him.

A slow striptease in front of him, you swayed your hips as you slid what was left of your skirt off. Sebastian pulled his throbbing member out of his sweatpants, the waistband of the sweatpants snapping under his balls. His hand slid up and down his shaft as you pulled the hem if your shirt over your shoulders.

“Fuck,” He bit his lower lip as he stared at your bare breasts. “Did you wear anything under your clothes today?”

You cheekishly shook your head as you strutted your way back to him.

“Stop touching yourself, that’s my job.” You looked down at him.

“I’m sorry, princess. I can’t help myself, you’re gorgeous.” He groaned, taking his hand away from himself as you knelt down in front of him.

“Shirt. Off.” You ordered. Sebastian quickly took the tank off, throwing it across the room as he lay back. You wrapped your hand around him, giving him a long lick up to his tip. Your tongue swirled around his tip, you let go of him, grabbing your breasts and pressing them on either side of his dick.

“Oh fuck.” Sebastian’s eyes squeezed shut as you began to slide his cock in between your breasts. You left small kisses on his tip as it came towards your mouth.

“You like that?” You asked. Sebastian nodded, not bothering to open his eyes. His hips thrusted forward involuntarily and you took that as your cue to take him in your mouth.

Sebastian’s fingers intertwined with your hair as he pushed you further down on him, his tip hitting the back of your throat making you gag. He heard the gagging noise and stopped, looking down at his body seeing you. You nodded your head for a moment, signaling him that you were alright before taking him all in again, this time relaxing your throat.

Sebastian brought his hips up, but still thrusted with caution. He knew you liked things rough but he couldn’t help but be careful with you no matter how much you told him not to. He saw you as this fragile, beautiful thing.

You looked up at his blissful face, his eyes met yours and all it took for him to come undone was to see your teary eyes looking up at him. He blew his load in you, returning the favor, you kept working your mouth on him, some come sliding out from the corner of your mouth before swallowing it.

“Princess, up here please.” Sebastian pleaded. You stood up from the floor, placing both knees on the sides of his hips before lowering yourself down.

He wrapped his strong hands around the back of your neck as he pulled you down for a kiss. Your hands pressed against his chest as you deepened the kiss, your tongue sliding against his lips. It didn’t take long for Sebastian to be hard again.

You sat up, keeping your eyes on him as you took his member and aligned it with your opening before sliding down.

This wasn’t the first time with him but every time he felt your walls tighten around him it felt like the first time. He could never get used to how you felt around him. Everything he touched, felt, tasted was you. You were everywhere.

He looked down to see where you were both connected, his hard member appearing and disappearing between you. His fingers danced across navel and traveled down as he admired how well you took him in. His cheeks blushed red the longer he stared at the both of you.

He didn’t notice your gaze drop to him, his crimson color made you smile to yourself. You never thought you’d have this man wrapped around your fingertip but you did.

Sebastian was now whimpering under you as you worked on him, purposely tightening yourself around him as he slid out. He knew what you were doing, he grabbed your hips and pulled you up with him. He walked around the living room, finding the nearest wall to fuck you up against.

Cool wall pressed against your hot skin as he placed both your legs on his shoulders and thrusted into you at a gruesome pace.

“Let’s go away together.” He said, making you tilt your head to the side in confusion. “I’ll rent a beach house for a week and you’ll be away from your parents. I’ll help you relax.”

“Seb, I don’t want to cause any trouble, I’m fine just being here with you-oh!” You were interrupted by a small moan when Sebastian hit your g-spot. “That’s it. Right there.”

“I need you too.” He said, repeatedly hitting your g-spot now that he knew where it was. “I want to take care of you. I’ll do whatever you want. Wherever you want to go. Any time, before you head back to college. You’re not the only one with issues.”

You were a little shocked he was talking about it as he was senselessly fucking you. You simply nodded, realizing you were each other's mutual escape from reality.

Sebastian gave you a final thrust to which you reached your climax, your walls clenching around him and your juices covered him which triggered his own orgasm. He placed your legs down on the floor and pressed you against the wall trying to catch his breath, not bothering to pull out of you.

You patted his head and let him place his chin on your shoulder as you comforted him.

“I see you’re letting the white patches on your beard grow.” You spoke into his ear, Sebastian chuckled against you.

“You said you liked it last time so I’m keeping it.” He wrapped his arms around you, leaving small kisses on your neck.

The wedding picture that hung on the opposite wall stared right back at you. You always admired how good Sebastian looked in the picture but loathed the woman in white by his side.

You couldn’t tell him the woman in that picture was the same whore that was sleeping with your father. You couldn’t break his heart like that. You were his small escape from reality, it was better to keep it that way.


End file.
